Toy vehicle playsets are used to increase the play patterns and play longevity of toy vehicles. Some toy vehicle playsets include launchers that enable the user to launch a toy vehicle along the playset or from the playset (e.g., preferably along a track coupled to the playset). However, these launchers are typically only capable of launching the toy vehicle at a set speed, limiting the ability of the user to select a desired launching power or speed of the toy vehicle. Furthermore, these conventional launchers also fail to contain any other interactive features that are linked or associated with the launching mechanism and that further enhance the play patterns of the playset.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a toy vehicle playset with an incremental launching mechanism that enables a user to repeatedly pump or ratchet a lever of the launch mechanism until the launch mechanism launches a toy vehicle. Furthermore, is it also desirable to provide a toy vehicle playset with an incremental launching mechanism that enables the user to set the desired launching power or speed of the toy vehicle. It is further desirable to provide a toy vehicle playset with a launcher that contains other interactive features that are linked with the launching of the toy vehicle to further enhance the play patterns of the launcher and playset.